musikfandomcom-20200229-history
Techno
Techno ˈtɛknoʊ ist eine Stilrichtung der elektronischen Musik. Der Begriff wird auch als Sammelbegriff für verschiedene, miteinander verwandte Stilrichtungen der elektronischen Musik verwendet. Rund um die Musik existiert eine eigene Jugendkultur, die Technoszene. Stilistische Merkmale Der Musikstil Techno bezeichnet synthetisch produzierte, meist vordergründig rhythmusorientierte Tanzmusik. Charakteristisch ist der 4/4-Takt, mit einer Betonung jedes Viertels durch eine elektronische Bass Drum und die (meist offene) Hi-Hat auf den geraden Achteln. Ergänzende Elemente sind die geschlossene Hi-Hat auf allen Sechzehntel-Noten und Snare Drum oder Handclap auf jedem zweiten Viertel. Der Harmonielehre folgende Akkorde sind von untergeordneter Bedeutung, stattdessen wird oft mit einzelnen Klängen und deren Zusammenwirken experimentiert. Die Klangfarben pendeln dabei zumeist im industriellen bzw. metallischen Bereich. Die Kompositionen basieren auf so genannten repetitiven Arrangements. Sie bauen sich jedoch häufig durch Hinzunahme von Effekten, Flächenklängen oder durch das Einstreuen einzelner Perkussionselemente, die sich nahtlos in das Rhythmusmuster einfügen, stufenweise auf. Frühe elektronische Musik von Sala und Stockhausen zu Kraftwerk Oskar Sala und Karlheinz Stockhausen gelten als die frühen Pioniere der elektronischen Musik. Ihre Ideen und Werke verbanden klassische Kompositionen mit Technologie. Ende der 1960er-Jahre und Anfang der 1970er-Jahre waren sie Inspiration für die zeitgenössische Musik der Formation Kraftwerk aus Düsseldorf. Kraftwerk legten mit ihrem vierten Album „Autobahn“ (1974) den Grundstein für den Musikstil Elektropop. Als besonders einflussreich auf die spätere musikalische Entwicklung gelten ihre Alben „Mensch-Maschine“ (1978) und „Computerwelt“ (1981), die schon teilweise die für Techno typischen minimalistischen, tanzbaren Elemente aufwiesen. 1982 veröffentlichte Afrika Bambaataa den Titel „Planet Rock“, in dem er die Melodie des Kraftwerk-Titels „Trans-Europe Express“ verarbeitete. „Planet Rock“ gilt heute als Klassiker des frühen Hip-Hops, als Grundstein von Electro bzw. Electro Funkund förderte die Popularität von Kraftwerk in den Vereinigten Staaten, wo die Formation zu einer wichtigen Inspirationsquelle für spätere Technopioniere wurde. Europäische Innovatoren der 1970er- und 1980er-Jahre Der italienische Disco-Produzent Giorgio Moroder setzte bereits in den 1970er-Jahren Synthesizer für repetitive Tanzrhythmen ein. Sein 1977 für Donna Summer produzierter Track „I Feel Love“ gilt als Meilenstein der elektronischen Tanzmusik. Jean Michel Jarre und Brian Eno leisteten in den 1970er- und 1980er-Jahren Pionierarbeit im Bereich melodiöser Synthesizer-Musik und waren eine wichtige Inspirationsquelle. 1979 erschien die erste Single von Yello. Diese Schweizer Formation brachte Innovationen im Bereich des Samplings und ungewöhnliche Rhythmusstrukturen. Techno-Produzenten wie Derrick May oder Oliver Lieb nennen sie heute als Inspirationsquelle. 1980 formierten sich in Deutschland die Einstürzenden Neubauten, die mit Geräuschen, Rhythmus-Samples und elektronischen Klängen experimentierten. Die 1980 gegründete britische Synthie-Pop-Band Depeche Mode wird von den Detroiter Techno-Begründern Derrick May, Kevin Saunderson und Juan Atkins heute noch regelmäßig als Inspiration genannt. Der britische Industrial-Act Cabaret Voltaire wird von diversen Techno-Produzenten wie Tanith oder Richie Hawtin als Einflussfaktor angegeben und gilt als essentiell für die Entwicklung des Detroit Techno. Die Bezeichnung „Techno“ in den 1980er-Jahre Hintergrund In Europa wurde der Begriff „Techno“ zum ersten Mal im Jahre 1982 von Andreas Tomalla (alias Talla 2XLC) verwendet. Der Frankfurter Musikliebhaber arbeitete Anfang der 1980er-Jahre in einem Plattenladen unter dem Frankfurter Hauptbahnhof. Dort sortierte er Schallplatten mit elektronisch produzierter Musik in eine eigenständige Kategorie und benannte diese mit „Techno“. Die damit entstandene Sammelbezeichnung umfasste anfangs Strömungen wie die deutsche Avantgarde (Kraftwerk), Elektronische Popmusik (Depeche Mode), EBM (Front 242, Nitzer Ebb), Industrial (Cabaret Voltaire, Clock DVA, Throbbing Gristle) und generell elektronisch arrangierte Spielarten der New-Wave-Epoche (siehe Electro Wave), aber auch den Detroit Techno (A Number Of Names, Cybotron), der stark durch europäische Musikrichtungen geprägt wurde. In dieser Form konnte sich „Techno“ als Dachbegriff für elektronische Musik international – und vorzugsweise im deutschen Sprachraum – bis in den Beginn der 1990er-Jahre weiträumig etablieren. Einen wesentlichen Unterschied zur späteren Techno-Welle in den 1990er-Jahren stellten dabei die Beweggründe dar, die auch zur Herausbildung der einzelnen Musikrichtungen in den 1970er- und 1980er-Jahren führte. Mit Ausnahme des Electro Pop, bei dem nur einige wenige Vertreter, wie beispielsweise The Human League, nachdenklich stimmende Themen aufgriffen, versuchten zahlreiche Künstler – thematisch wie auch klanglich – hauptsächlich dystopisch geprägte Zukunftsvisionen, den post-industriellen und städtischen Zerfall, emotionale Kälte oder Ängste vor atomaren Katastrophen zu verarbeiten. Dieser teils in sich widersprüchlich anmutende Versuch, mit Hilfe von damals moderner Technologie auf deren unmittelbare Gefahr hinzuweisen, galt innerhalb der späteren Techno-Bewegung als vollkommen fremd. Er tauchte dort praktisch erst durch das Electro-Revival mit Künstlern wie Anthony Rother („Biomechanik“, „Databank / Nuklearer Winter“) ab Ende der 1990er-Jahre auf. Status einer Parallelerscheinung Als sich in den späten 1980er-Jahren unter der Bezeichnung „Techno“ zunehmend ein stark von der House-Musik beeinflusster Stil herauskristallisierte, kam es bald darauf zur Konfusion. Bis 1993 versuchte das Techno-Magazin Frontpage auf die Unterschiede zwischen dem frühen Techno der 1980er-Jahre und der neu entstandenen Stilrichtung Techno-House hinzuweisen. Da sich beide Strömungen „Techno“ nannten, wurden mehrere Alternativen zur Umbenennung der neuartigen Spielart in „Tekni“ oder „Comp“ unterbreitet, die sich jedoch nie durchsetzen konnten. Somit genossen die Stilformen der 1980er-Jahre (insbesondere EBM und Industrial) und die direkt darauf aufbauenden Richtungen der 1990er-Jahre (z. B. der Dark Electro und der Electro-Industrial) – unter der Sammelbezeichnung „Techno“ – über drei Jahre lang den Status einer Parallelerscheinung, dem man mit dem Begriff Elektro für „elektronische Musik“ vorerst erfolgreich entgegenwirkte. Bedeutende Vorläufer-Genres und Einflussfaktoren Industrial Auf der Basis elektronischer Avantgarde-Musik und der Musique concrète entwickelte sich in den 1970er-Jahren der Industrial. Typisch für diese Richtung waren klangliche Übersteuerungen, Störgeräusche oder maschinenlärm-ähnliche Kompositionen, häufig angereichert mit Samples (insbesondere Film- und Radio-Aufnahmen) oder Schreigesang. Im Vordergrund standen die Provokation und die ungehemmte Darbietung der Brutalität des alltäglichen Lebens. Das dabei entstandene Material umfasst Themengebiete wie Krieg, Folter, Mord, Faschismus, Terrorismus, Isolation oder sexuelle Perversion – Dinge, die generell aus dem gesellschaftlichen Bewusstsein verdrängt oder tabuisiert werden. Wichtige Vertreter des Industrial, unter anderem Throbbing Gristle, Cabaret Voltaire oder SPK, beeinflussten auf musikalischer Ebene etliche Produzenten aus dem Techno-Umfeld. Bedeutend war der Industrial zudem für die Herausbildung von Hardcore Techno oder Gabber und diente als Inspirationsquelle für weitere Techno-Unterarten. Neben diesen Weiterentwicklungen existieren auch heute noch Formationen mit aktuellen Werken, die sich klanglich und inhaltlich nahe an den Wurzeln orientieren. Die Bands Haus Arafna und November Növelet beschäftigen sich beispielsweise häufig mit den Tabuthemen des dritten Reichs. EBM Speziell in Deutschland nutzten einige Künstler wie DAF, Liaisons Dangereuses oder Die Krupps zu Beginn der 1980er-Jahre und im Rahmen der Neuen Deutschen Welle die Möglichkeiten neu entwickelter Sequenzer. Die dabei kreierten und stark von Minimalismus geprägten repetitiven Soundschleifen inspirierten vornehmlich Musikprojekte aus Belgien (Front 242), England (Nitzer Ebb) und anschließend in ganz Europa. Diese Künstler kreuzten wiederum die wuchtigen, voluminösen Klänge des Electropunk mit frühem Industrial und legten somit den Grundstein für die Electronic Body Music, deren Epoche sich vorerst bis in die frühen 1990er-Jahre erstreckte. EBM gilt in diesem Fall als wesentlicher Einflussfaktor für die Entstehung von Detroit Techno, New Beat und später auch Goa Trance. Bereits Ende der 1980er-Jahre gab es erste Überlagerungen mit Acid House, so beispielsweise bei Bigod 20 (Acid To Body, 1988). DJs und Produzenten wie Sven Väth oder DJ Hell, legten in den 1980er-Jahren EBM auf und gelangten über diesen Stil zum Techno. House In den 1980er-Jahren entstand in der Diskothek Warehouse in Chicago die House-Musik, als Weiterentwicklung des 1970er-Jahre Disco-Sounds. Die typische Vinyl-Single enthielt bereits zu dieser Zeit eine Version mit ausgedehnter Rhythmus-Passage (meist mit „Club Mix“ betitelt). Besonders die beiden DJs Frankie Knuckles (aus dem Chicagoer Warehouse, namensgebend für die spätere „House“-Musik) und Larry Levan (aus der New Yorker Diskothek Paradise Garage, namensgebend für „Garage House“) erkannten die hypnotische und euphorisierende Wirkung dieser monotonen Zwischenstücke und begannen damit, ausschließlich diese Passagen verschiedener Schallplatten zu vermischen und den Rest der Songs wegzulassen. Teilweise wurde sogar die gleiche Platte in doppelter Ausführung gekauft, um ihren Rhythmus-Teil künstlich verlängern zu können. Knuckles und Levan gelten heute als die Begründer des House. Schon bald begannen eine Reihe von Produzenten wie Ron Hardy, Steve Hurley oder Marshall Jefferson damit, in Chicago erste Platten unter der Bezeichnung „House“ zu veröffentlichen. Detroid-Techno Die neuen Ansätze elektronischer Musikstile verbreitete sich schnell und waren in den frühen 1980er-Jahren auch Inhalt der nächtlichen Radiosendung Midnight Funk Association in Detroit, die von Charles Johnson (alias The Electrifying Mojo) moderiert wurde. Johnson achtete dabei explizit auf eine ausgewogene Klangvielfalt und versuchte, zahlreiche Musikrichtungen in seiner Sendung zu vereinen. Dieses Programm war letztlich Hauptinspirationsquelle für die Produzenten Juan Atkins, Derrick May und Kevin Saunderson (oft als die Belleville Three bezeichnet), die durch die Verschmelzung verschiedenartiger Stile den Detroiter Techno-Sound schufen. Zusammen mit Richard Davies veröffentlichte Juan Atkins 1984 unter dem Namen Cybotron die Schallplatte „Techno City“. Nur kurze Zeit später erschien ein Interview mit Cybotron im englischen „The Face“-Magazine. Hierbei stellte ein Journalist auch die Frage nach der musikalischen Ausrichtung von Cybotron. Juan Atkins antwortete: „call it techno“. Acid House Bevor Techno zur Massenbewegung wurde, sorgte Ende der 1980er-Jahre Acid House für Aufsehen. Acid House, zuerst eine besonders harte und minimalistische Variante des Chicago-Housesounds, war in England und auf der Ferieninsel Ibiza besonders populär. Acid House erschien in seinen Äußerlichkeiten einem echten Hippierevival. Freie Liebe wurde während des „Second Summer of Love“ 1988 genauso propagiert wie der ungezügelte Genuss von Rauschmitteln. Als Erkennungszeichen der Musik und der Szene diente das Smiley-Symbol. Der Trend wurde durch die Medien intensiv gehypt und sehr schnell in großem Maßstab vermarktet. Herkömmliche Dance-Musik wurde (sogar nachträglich) mit Smiley-Buttons versehen auf Wühltischen verkauft. Dann wurde bekannt, dass Acid das umgangssprachliche Synonym für die Droge LSD war und auch das Rauschmittel Ecstasy in der Szene sehr populär war. Die Reaktionen waren strenge Polizeikontrollen und unzählige Razzien. Die Warenhäuser nahmen aus Angst vor Image-Schäden sämtliche Smiley-Artikel aus dem Sortiment und große Radiostationen weigerten sich, Acid-House-Produktionen zu spielen, auch wenn diese in den Top Ten waren. Die Folge dieses Boykotts war das schnelle Verschwinden der Acid-House-Szene. New Beat Der Überlieferung nach entstand New Beat durch Zufall, als der DJ Marc Grouls die 1986er Single „Flesh“ der belgischen Elektronik-Formation A Split Second auf 33 rpm statt 45 rpm abspielte. Einige Äußerungen Grouls' vermitteln allerdings vielmehr den Eindruck, New Beat habe sich gezielt als Gegenbewegung zur simultan bestehenden Acid-House-Welle entwickelt. Das Publikum konnte sich mit der Geschwindigkeit des Acid House nicht anfreunden, vielen Clubgängern erschien es beinahe unmöglich, darauf zu tanzen. Im Anschluss daran wurden vorerst ältere Tonträger verlangsamt abgespielt, so auch EBM-Klassiker, aber auch vor renommierten Acid-Tracks wurde nicht Halt gemacht. Erste New-Beat-Platten fanden den Weg in die Musikläden und Warenhäuser, Labels wie Antler Subway vermarkteten New Beat in ganz großem Stil. Kennzeichnend für die neu entstandene Richtung waren Geschwindigkeiten zwischen 90 und 115 bpm sowie die zahlreichen Einflüsse aus EBM, Acid House oder Hi-NRG. Nur zwei Jahre später war der New-Beat-Boom vorüber. Er brachte jedoch etliche belgische Techno-Produzenten hervor und nahm bedeutenden Einfluss auf die frühen Frankfurter Techno-Veröffentlichungen. Stilentwicklung und Ausbreitung Die Anfänge Trotz des schnellen Ausverkaufs von Acid House fanden kontinuierlich Partys statt, die in England zu riesigen Veranstaltungen wuchsen, den so genannten Raves. Weltweit fusionierten New Beat, EBM, Detroit Techno, Disco, House und zahlreiche andere elektronische Musikrichtungen zu Techno House. Dabei ist allerdings umstritten, ob der Begriffsbestandteil „Techno“ von Detroit Techno abgeleitet wurde oder von der in den 1980er-Jahren international verbreiteten und gleichnamigen Sammelbezeichnung. Techno House wurde anschließend – dem Acid House entsprechend – auf den ersten Begriffsbestandteil Techno verkürzt. Da der Begriff „Techno“ zu dieser Zeit jedoch hauptsächlich im deutschen Sprachraum anders belegt war, änderten 1989 einige Berliner für ihre Party-Reihe Tekknozid die Schreibweise in „Tekkno“. Diese Schreibweise wurde in Deutschland vorerst weiträumig übernommen. Zeitweise wurde durch die Anzahl der K'' die vermeintliche Härte des Sounds auf den Partys beworben. In Frankfurt am Main erschienen ab 1989 unter dem Etikett Sound of Frankfurt erste, von New Beat beeinflusste Techno-Veröffentlichungen mit Künstlern wie Robotiko Rejekto, Konzept, Klangwerk/LDC oder Master Program. Diese waren eine Zeit lang vor allem im Rhein/Main-Gebiet sehr beliebt und wurden durch einen aktiven Austausch auch im Ausland bekannt. Eine wesentliche Rolle spielten hierbei Plattenfirmen wie New Zone und Suck Me Plasma. Zu Beginn der 1990er-Jahre wurde der vielseitige Techno-Sound vorerst kaum in Stile oder Kategorien unterteilt. Es gab meist einen großen Dancefloor und die DJs spielten sich innerhalb einer Party durch verschiedene Facetten der Techno-Musik. Meist teilten sich zwei DJs eine Nacht. Bereits Ende des Jahres 1991 kam mit der Mayday erstmals ein neues Party-Konzept auf. Um mit möglichst vielen bekannten Produzenten und DJs werben zu können, wurde die Spielzeit des jeweiligen DJs auf weniger als eine Stunde beschnitten. Dieses Konzept hatte großen Erfolg und war immer häufiger an Veranstaltungen anzutreffen. Besonders die Loveparade als Open-Air-Institution und das ursprünglich aus Frankfurt stammende Technomagazin Frontpage als Fachzeitschrift der ersten Stunde hatten in Deutschland Anteil an der schnellen Popularisierung von Techno. Die Technoszene entwickelte schnell eigenen Medienformate. Zahlreiche regionale Fanzines schossen aus dem Boden. Zu den wichtigsten Techno-Mags dieser Zeit zählten der Berliner Flyer, die Raveline, die TenDance, der Partysan, die 1000, Groove und viele andere. Herausbildung stilistischer und regionaler Eigenarten In der Techno-Szene entdeckte man in dieser Zeit auch die Roland TB-303 wieder, einen monofonen, sehr einfach aufgebauten Bass-Synthesizer, der für den charakteristischen Klang von Acid House verantwortlich gewesen war. Acid Techno entstand. Parallel dazu begannen Produzenten und Komponisten wie Harald Blüchel und Paul van Dyk die neuen Techno-Strukturen mit harmonischen Akkorden und Melodien zu verbinden: der Trance entwickelte sich und bildete zunehmend ein selbständiges Genre. Zunächst in Frankfurt am Main (durch Marc Acardipane) und etwas später auch in Amsterdam, Den Haag und Rotterdam, entwickelte sich unterdessen mit Hardcore Techno das genaue Gegenteil und die vollständige Entfernung von allem, was mit Harmonielehre zu tun hat. In Deutschland entstanden zu Beginn bis Mitte 1990er-Jahre neue, regional typische Sounds – meist geprägt durch ortsansässige Plattenlabels. So zeigte sich unter anderem der „Sound of Frankfurt“ in einem neuen Gewand, vorrangig gefördert durch Harthouse, Eye Q Records und anschließend auch durch 23 Frankfurt und Frankfurt Beat Productions. Ebenfalls in Frankfurt gründete Achim Szepanski das Label Force Inc. Music Works. In Berlin war der Tresor Club mit seinem eigenen Label und seinen Produzenten wie Jeff Mills, Daniel Bell und Joey Beltram für härtere Sounds wegweisend, im Trance-Bereich war es vor allem MFS und für eine massentaugliche Mischung aus einfachen Melodien und schnellen Techno-Rhythmen Low Spirit (von WestBam). Populärer Acid Techno kam aus Köln (mit dem Produzentenkreis um Wolfgang Voigt und Dr. Walker), Essen mit Important Records und Baden-Württemberg (Noom Records). Ebenfalls in Hamburg stationiert war das Label Superstition Records, das mit melodiösen Trance-Veröffentlichungen viele Erfolge feierte. Während sich in Europa eine enorme Stilvielfalt entwickelte und Techno zur kulturellen Bewegung wurde, spielte sich die Szene in den USA weiterhin primär im Untergrund ab und die Musik blieb nahe bei ihren klanglichen Wurzeln (siehe z. B. Underground Resistance, Steve Stoll und Damon Wild). Auch waren die Erfolge der amerikanischen Produzenten in Europa weitaus größer als beispielsweise in den Vereinigten Staaten. So wechselten einige von ihnen den Wohnort und siedelten nach Europa um (z. B. Jeff Mills nach Berlin). Zur selben Zeit entwickelte sich (vor allem aus Detroit kommend) eine weitere Stilrichtung des Techno, der so genannte Minimal Techno. Prägend waren dabei vor allem Robert Hood mit dem Album ''„Minimal Nation“, Terrence Dixon mit seinem Label Utensil Records sowie der aus Oxfordshire/Ontario stammende Richie Hawtin. Kommerzialisierung Am Erfolg von Techno profitierte von Anbeginn auch die kommerziell interessierte Musikindustrie. Tracks wie „Das Boot“ von U 96 (1991), „James Brown Is Dead“ von L. A. Style oder „Don't You Want Me“ von Felix (1992), waren erste Charterfolge von Produktionen, die sich an Techno orientierten. Auf die Massen ausgerichtete Kreuzungen zwischen Techno, Hip House und Pop entstanden und wurden mit Vertretern wie 2 Unlimited oder Culture Beat weitläufig unter dem Begriff „Dancefloor“ vermarktet. Etwa 1994 schafften es erste Trance-Produktionen in die Charts und es wurden vermehrt Pop-Songs veröffentlicht, deren Geschwindigkeit und Rhythmus sich an Techno orientierte (z. B. Dune oder Scooter). Techno hatte jedoch (im Unterschied zu Acid House) genug echte (sub-)kulturelle Substanz, um einem vollständigen Ausverkauf zu entgehen. Selbst kommerziell orientierte Produktionen aus den eigenen Reihen (z. B. „Somewhere Over The Rainbow“, eine Neuvertonung des Titels „Over the Rainbow“ aus dem Judy-Garland-Film „Der Zauberer von Oz (1939)“ durch Marusha) konnten der Szene lange Zeit nichts anhaben. Der Versuch einer profitorientierten Ausschlachtung spitzte sich später allerdings zu und es wurden innerhalb der volkstümlichen Musik immer häufiger harte elektronische Bass-Schläge auf den Vierteln verwendet. 1995 erschien zudem eine Schlümpfe-CD mit dem Titel Tekkno ist cool, die Coverversionen bekannter Dance-Hits aus den Charts enthielt. Internationalisierung War Techno bis Anfang der 1990er-Jahre hauptsächlich eine westeuropäische und US-amerikanische Bewegung gewesen, so sprang der Funke ab 1992 nach und nach in die ganze Welt über. In Südamerika, insbesondere Argentinien und Brasilien, gab es schon um 1990 erste Techno-Partys in den größeren Städten, zur Massenbewegung wurde die Szene aber erst um 1996, wobei das Interesse an der Musikrichtung in diesem Teil der Welt selbst heute immer noch zunimmt. Auch in Japan begann sich eine zunächst kleine, aber nach und nach immer einflussreichere Szene herauszubilden, die besonders an Fusionen zwischen Techno und anderen Musikstilen interessiert war (z. B. Towa Tei), in dem sich jedoch andererseits auch eine eigene Variante des Eurobeat namens Jpop herausbildete, die kommerziell erfolgreich war. Technoparaden nach dem Vorbild der Loveparade wurden in der zweiten Hälfte der 1990er-Jahre in vielen Metropolen der Welt abgehalten und trugen dazu bei, Techno zu einem globalen Phänomen zu machen. Eine Ausnahme bilden bis heute die arabische Welt, große Teile Afrikas und Südasien (wenn man von der Enklave Goa absieht), wo Techno aus kulturellen Gründen kaum Anhänger hat. Entwicklung bis zur Gegenwart Ab etwa 1994 wandte sich der Underground immer mehr vom Trance ab und orientierte sich wieder vermehrt härteren technoiden Klängen oder dem rhythmusbetonten Minimalismus des Minimal Techno. Ein besonders eigenes Profil entwickelte der Psychedelic Trance (auch Goa oder Psytrance), dessen Anhänger anders als der Großteil der restlichen Technoszene in ihrem Lebensstil und ihrer „Philosophie“ stark in der Hippie-Kultur verwurzelt waren, diese jedoch mit der modernen Technologie und einem gewissen Hang zur Science-Fiction verbanden. Goa-Partys waren besonders in Europa eine populäre Ausprägungsform von Techno-orientierter Musik Mitte bis Ende der 1990er-Jahre. Gleichzeitig multiplizierten jedoch auch die Großveranstaltungen wie Mayday und Love Parade ihre Besucherzahlen, was von einer gewissen Kommerzialisierung begleitet wurde. Selbst nicht-melodische Technotracks waren vermehrt in den Charts vertreten. Als Gegenbewegung entwickelte sich, ebenfalls Mitte der 1990er-Jahre, der sogenannte Intelligent Techno, der wegen seiner Vielfalt an Taktarten, komplexen Rhythmen, Industrial und vom Ambient beeinflussten Geräuschorgien und Einflüssen aus den verschiedensten Musikrichtungen kaum noch in die Schublade Techno im engeren Sinne einzuordnen war. Konsequenterweise etablierte sich für diese Art der Musik Ende der 1990er-Jahre der Begriff Intelligent Dance Music (IDM). Hauptvertreter waren und sind Künstler wie Aphex Twin und Autechre. Ab den späten 1990er-Jahren flaute der Techno-Boom stufenweise ab. Das Angebot an großen Raves sank und viele einflussreiche Labels stellten ihre Aktivitäten ein. Partys verlagerten sich vermehrt von alten Lagerhallen in herkömmliche Clubs. Dennoch entwickelte sich Techno weiter und vermischte sich mit anderen Musikstilen. Während in Großbritannien und den Niederlanden um die Jahrtausendwende Trance in neuer Form („Dutch Trance“ mit Tiësto und Armin van Buuren) eine Renaissance feierte, entwickelte sich die Techno-Musik in Mitteleuropa stärker in langsame und minimale Bereiche. Die rasante Entwicklung von Computerprogrammen und das Sampling per Computer brachten neue Produktionsmethoden, die elektronische Musik mit unzähligen verschiedenen Geräuschen und Effekten ermöglichte. Begriffe wie Clicks & Cuts machten die Runde. Einmal mehr spielte Richie Hawtin eine wichtige Rolle, als er 2001 mit „Closer To The Edit“ ein Werk veröffentlichte, bei dem er viele Produktionen anderer Künstler zerschnitt und in Form von Samples und Loops neu zusammensetzte. 2002 führte Akufen (Marc Leclair) mit seinem Album „My Way“ das Konzept des Microsampling ein, bei dem man möglichst kurze Ausschnitte unterschiedlichster Herkunft (in seinem Fall vorrangig von einem alten Kurzwellenempfänger) für neue Rhythmusstrukturen verwendet. Erste Ansätze dieser Technik finden sich allerdings schon bei Error 129, die mit dieser Technik schon 1996 ihre EP Controlled Voice (Telepathic Records) produzierten. Des Weiteren fand innerhalb der Techno-Szene vielerorts eine Rückkehr zu den Wurzeln statt und Klang-Elemente, die sich deutlich stärker an der EBM der 1980er-Jahre denn am Techno-Sound der 1990er-Jahre orientierten, fanden den Einzug in die Clubs (unter anderem durch Produzenten wie Johannes Heil, DJ Hell, Thomas P. Heckmann oder Luke Slater). Das Aufgreifen von Kraftwerk- und Electro-Funk-Sounds begünstigte zudem eine neue Welle an Electro-Veröffentlichungen, renommierte Produzenten wie Sven Väth oder WestBam brachten vereinzelt Tracks im Electro-Gewand auf den Markt, weitere Produzenten wie Anthony Rother spezialisierten sich grundsätzlich auf diesen Stil. Einige Produzenten und DJs aus den Anfangstagen orientierten sich neu, begannen wieder vermehrt zu experimentieren und besannen sich auf die Zeit vor dem Hype, während andere Künstler vollständig aus dem Licht der Öffentlichkeit verschwanden. Nur wenige Plattenlabels vermarkten derzeit konventionelle Techno-Veröffentlichungen und entsprechend gering ist die Anzahl der Newcomer, die den Durchbruch auf internationaler Ebene schaffen. Zum Teil machte sich Verdrossenheit breit, andere verspürten wieder vermehrt eine Art Aufbruchstimmung. Mehrere Produzenten äußerten sich positiv zur Entwicklung und kommentierten sie damit, dass diejenigen übrig bleiben, die es ernst meinen und nicht in erster Linie aus finanziellen Gründen in die Techno-Szene gelangt sind. Im deutschsprachigen Raum übernahm Ellen Alliens Berliner Label BPitch Control mit neuen Acts wie Paul Kalkbrenner und Modeselektor eine wichtige Rolle. Seit 1994 ein konstanter Wert ist das Kanzleramt-Label von Heiko Laux mit dem relativ neuen Aushängeschild Alexander Kowalski. Im Bereich des minimalen Techno sind das 1998 von Steve Bug gegründete Label Poker Flat Recordings und das Kölner Label Kompakt zu festen Größen geworden. Nach dem Konkurs seiner szeneprägenden Labels Eye Q Records und Harthouse im Jahre 1997 veröffentlicht auch Sven Väth seit 2002 wieder 12″-Schallplatten verschiedener Künstler auf einem eigenen Label Cocoon Recordings. Insgesamt kann man sagen, dass sich Techno heute von der vorherrschenden Avantgardebewegung innerhalb der Popmusik, die sie in der ersten Hälfte der 1990er-Jahre war, zu einer Musikrichtung mehr in einer vielfältigen Gesamtmusikszene entwickelt hat. Dennoch dominieren Techno und House nach wie vor den Markt in der elektronischen Tanzmusik und der elektronischen Musik überhaupt. Stile wie Drum and Bass, 2 Step oder Electroclash, die kurzzeitig in den Medien gehypt wurden, stehen weiterhin weit hinter seiner Popularität. Produktion Da Techno mit Hilfe von elektronischen Geräten erzeugt wird, ist es nicht nötig, dass der Komponist ein klassisches Instrument (wie z. B. Klavier) beherrscht. Vor allem die Verwendung von Computern und Sequenzern zur Steuerung von Tasteninstrumenten hat Techno den Ruf von „Billigmusik“ eingebracht. Vielerorts wurden Ausdrücke wie „Plastikmüll“ oder „Elektroschrott“ verwendet. Trotzdem gibt es viele Musiker, die sich der Techno-Produktion über künstlerische Aspekte und intellektuelle Betrachtungsweisen genähert haben. Herkömmliche Song-Strukturen wurden über Bord geworfen und durch neue Ideen ersetzt. Eine wichtige Rolle hierbei spielten unter anderem die Plattenlabel R&S Records, Mille Plateaux und Warp mit Produzenten wie Cristian Vogel, Wolfgang Voigt und Richard D. James. Bei der Produktion ist der Drumcomputer von essentieller Bedeutung. Geräte mit möglichst elektronisch klingender Perkussion werden üblicherweise bevorzugt. Kultstatus haben der TR-808 und der Roland TR-909 von Roland erreicht, deren Produktion aber bereits vor dem eigentlichen Techno-Hype eingestellt worden war. Daher haben sie noch heute einen entsprechend hohen Wiederverkaufswert. Es gab eine ganze Reihe von Klonen und Emulationen dieser Geräte als Hardware und Software. Anhänger der Originale ließen sich allerdings nie vollständig von diesen Neuauflagen überzeugen, auch wenn die klanglichen Unterschiede für Außenstehende oft nur minimal waren. Die größte Verbreitung fanden die Drum Station der Firma Novation und die Software ReBirth RB-338, die virtuelle Versionen einer 808 und einer 909 beinhaltet, deren Klang sich allerdings stark von den Originalgeräten unterscheidet. Bei den Synthesizern sind vor allem analoge Geräte beliebt, weil diese nicht so „rein“ und „sauber“ klingen wie die digitalen Varianten und eine sehr große Bandbreite an Klangvariationen und -modulationen per Drehregler (so genannte „Knobs“) ermöglichen. Beliebte Geräte sind, bzw. waren beispielsweise TB-303 und Juno 106. Um die Modulationsmöglichkeiten mit den Vorzügen der digitalen Geräte zu verbinden, wurden so genannte virtuell-analoge Geräte entwickelt. Bekanntes Beispiel ist der Clavia Nord Lead. Durch die Techno-Bewegung wurden einige Synthesizer-Firmen sogar dazu bewogen, erneut Modularsysteme (z. B. den A-100 von Doepfer) in ihr Programm aufzunehmen, die prinzipiell nur noch historische Bedeutung hatten. Ab Mitte der 1990er-Jahre fand eine zunehmende Verlagerung auf den Computer statt. Während er zu Beginn noch als reiner Sequenzer zur Steuerung der anderen Geräte über MIDI verwendet worden war, brachte die zunehmende Leistungsfähigkeit der PCs die Möglichkeiten des Harddisk Recordings. Sampler wurden durch Computer ersetzt. Software-Firmen begannen mit der Entwicklung und dem Verkauf von Programmen, in denen schon Tausende von vorgefertigten Bestandteilen (Rhythmuspassagen, Melodiesequenzen etc.) enthalten sind, die über eine einfache Bildschirm-Darstellung miteinander kombiniert werden können. Dieses Puzzle-Prinzip führte im Internet zu einer hohen Flut an Amateurproduktionen auf bescheidenem Niveau. Der nächste Entwicklungsschritt folgte mit virtuellen Synthesizern, mit denen sich per PC ein echter Hardware-Synthesizer simulieren lässt. Ein bekanntes Beispiel dafür ist die Reaktor-Software. Parallel dazu wurde traditionelle Sequenzer-Software so erweitert, dass sich virtuelle Geräte in Form von Plug-ins in das System integrieren und wie extern angeschlossene MIDI-Instrumente steuern ließen. Aktuell gehen die Bemühungen einiger Synthesizer-Firmen in die Richtung, über speziell entwickelte Software eine Symbiose zwischen den Qualitäten echter Synthesizer-Hardware und den Vorzügen des PCs herzustellen. Ein prominentes Beispiel ist der Virus TI des Herstellers Access. Das Kürzel TI steht für Total Integration und bezieht sich auf die Einbindung des Geräts in die virtuelle Umgebung des PCs. Techno als Sammelbegriff Elektronische Musik mit regelmäßiger Bassdrum Der Versuch einer Kategorisierung in Subgenres ist so alt, wie die Techno-Musik selbst. Tatsächlich gab und gibt es in der Entwicklung von Techno immer wieder (teilweise auch nur zeitliche und/oder räumliche) Ausprägungen. Dahinter standen manchmal Marketingstrategen, um das Interesse der Öffentlichkeit zu wecken, nicht selten aber auch die Technoszene selbst, um sich in der immer unüberschaubaren Vielfalt von Veröffentlichungen besser orientieren zu können. Eine Unterscheidung per Definition ist in vielen Fällen allerdings nur schwer möglich, da die Grenzen fast immer fließend sind. Folgende Bezeichnungen für Untergenres sind verbreitet: * Detroit Techno, ein stark am Ursprung von Techno und House orientierter Sound aus Detroit * Acid Techno, eine härtere Weiterentwicklung des Acid-House-Sounds, basierend auf den Quietschtönen einer Roland TB-303. * Dub-Techno, mit für Dub typischen Klangeffekten * Minimal Techno, mit dem künstlerischen Ansatz Techno-Musik auf das Wesentliche zu reduzieren. * Tech House, schnellerer House (nicht zu verwechseln mit Techno House). * Trance mit den Untergenres Hard Trance, Progressive Trance etc.: eine sphärische, melodische Version des Techno. Charakteristisch sind vor allem ausgeweitete Synthie-Flächen. * Goa (bzw. Psychedelic Trance), eine Verbindung aus Acid Techno und Trance-Elementen, teils mit Ethno- und EBM-Elementen angereichert. * Hardcore Techno, mit Untergenres wie z. B. Gabber und Speedcore: sehr schnelle, von verzerrten Beats und Klängen dominierte Techno-Varianten, die oft verstärkt auf Elemente aus dem Industrial-/Noise-Sektor zurückgreifen. * Hands up, Der Musikstil Hands up entwickelte sich Anfang der 2000er aus den in den 1990er Jahren erfolgreichen Genres Eurodance und Happy Hardcore. * Schranz, eine härtere, ursprünglich regionale Ausprägung von Techno. * Rave, einige Jahre häufig als Sammelbegriff für mehrere Techno-Stile genutzte Bezeichnung des „Eurobeat“. Abgrenzung von House Es erweist sich häufig als schwierig, die Familie der Techno-Richtungen und House voneinander abzugrenzen. Eine Trennung wird von vielen Protagonisten der Szene abgelehnt, da beide Musikrichtungen auf ähnlichen Grundelementen basieren. Behelfsweise kann House jedoch anhand folgender Kriterien zugeordnet werden: * House ist oft langsamer (120 bis 130 BPM), * House besitzt meist einen Rhythmus mit punktierten Sechzehnteln (am Funk orientiert), * kennzeichnend ist auch die Verwendung traditioneller Instrumente oder deren Samples. Stile mit komplexen Rhythmusmustern Fasst man den Begriff etwas weiter, kann die Gesamtheit der seit den 1990er-Jahren entstandenen, tanzbaren Musik mit ausgeprägt elektronischem Charakter, zwar nicht gleichgesetzt, aber dem „Bereich Techno“ zugeordnet werden. Dazu gehören auch Stilrichtungen mit unregelmäßigen Rhythmen und Rhythmus-Experimenten und teilweise auch Genres die dem Bereich Chill Out zuzuschreiben sind. Die Entstehungsgeschichte dieser Genres ähnelt sich in verschiedenen Punkten, verlief allerdings zu einem Großteil parallel und unabhängig zur Herausbildung der eigentlichen Technoszene. Es kommt jedoch vor, dass einige Produzenten auf der gesamten Spannbreite der elektronischen Musik arbeiten (z. B. CJ Bolland und Cristian Vogel) oder verschiedene Stilrichtungen auf entsprechenden Veranstaltungen vertreten sind und somit Grenzen verwischen. Konträr dazu bedienen sich oft auch Künstler aus genre-fremden Richtungen „Techno-typischer“ Elemente. Überlagerungen ergeben sich in diesem Fall mit folgenden Spielarten: * Two Step * Ambient * Big Beat * Drum and Bass * Dubstep * Electro * Electronica * Intelligent Dance Music (früher auch „Intelligent Techno“ genannt) Anmerkung zum Begriff Der Begriff „Techno“ wurde in Europa 1982 von Talla 2XLC unter der Betrachtung von Elektronik als technologischer Fortschritt geprägt. Er sortierte in Frankfurt am Main im Schallplattenladen City Music elektronisch produzierte Musik in eine eigenständige Kategorie und benannte diese mit „Techno“. Djs wie Sven Väth orientierten sich seinerzeit beim Plattenkauf an dieser Zusammenstellung. 1984 eröffnete Talla 2XLC den Technoclub, wodurch der Begriff weiter an Popularität gewann. In den frühen 1990er-Jahren wurde die Musik oft auch Tekno, Tekkno oder Tekkkno genannt. Unabhängig davon tauchte „Tekno“ mit nur einem K'' bereits vereinzelt in Track- und Compilation-Titeln wie „Tekno Talk“ von Moskwa TV (1985), „Tekno la Droga“ von Negrosex (1991) oder bei der US-amerikanischen Elektronik-Compilation „Metro Tekno“ (1992) auf. Bis etwa 1993 kursierte jedoch die regionale Eigenart, die Härte der Musik mit der Anzahl der ''K''s auszudrücken. Diese Schreibweise konnte sich allerdings nicht durchsetzen. Eine ähnliche Variante bildete sich kurz darauf mit der Entstehung der Freetekno-Szene heraus. Technokultur und Technoszene Rund um Techno und verwandte Musikrichtungen wie House bildete sich in den 1990er-Jahren eine breite Jugendbewegung. Mit ihr verbunden waren nicht nur eigene Formen, sich zu kleiden (Clubwear) und eine bestimmte Richtung in Design und Dekoration, sondern auch eine eigene Philosophie, die auf den Prinzipien von Frieden und Toleranz, sexueller Freiheit und des Hedonismus aufbaute – bekannt wurde als Kurzform der Slogan ''Love, Peace and Unity. Es entwickelten sich ebenfalls eigene künstlerische Ausprägungen abseits der Musik, die als Techno-Kunst bezeichnet werden. Gegen Mitte der 1990er-Jahre entstanden jedoch Parallelszenen innerhalb der Technokultur, die nur noch wenig mit diesen Idealen zu tun hatten. In vielen Ländern wird besonders House, aber zunehmend auch Techno heute eher mit Diskotheken für Besserverdienende in Verbindung gebracht als mit einer sich als alternativ betrachtenden Jugendkultur. Kategorie:Stil der elektronischen Musik Kategorie:Techno